love story
by jacoblover108.9
Summary: i meet the jonas brothers than i intoduce them to the cullens and the quilutes at the same time the main charecter falls for joe jonas and jacob black


Chapter one- Meeting the Jonas Brothers

One day I went to a Jonas brothers concert with my aunt Katlyn she bought us back stage passes too so we go back stage before the concert started but only Nick and Kevin were out but then I hear Joe call out "don't let anyone back here please" I go to his dressing room anyways I knock on the door "come in" says Joe quietly I walk in I find him curled up on the sofa crying I sit beside him and hug him "what's wrong Joe" "I'm scared, and nervous this happens to me every time we have to do a show my brothers don't understand why I'm so sensitive they don't know how much pressure I'm under to be perfect it's hard to be the middle brother, when I screw up on stage yeah it looks like I shake it off but when the show ends I'm in my dressing room crying my eye's out because I screwed up the most important part of the show then when I finally calm down I practice really hard and if I screw up I start all over again there's times I practice so hard and so much I make myself sick because I don't eat in between practices or when I've finished" "I understand Joe I'm the same way before I perform at work" "by perform you mean sing right?" "yes, oh shit I spilled my drink on my shirt and I don't have a spare damn it " "calm down here wear mine" he takes his shirt off I take my shirt off and put his on he puts mine on "oh it's warm, smells good too" " come on I want to hear your voice oh here wear this" he takes off his favorite scarf and puts it around my neck then he hands me HIS microphone I point at Nick, Kevin and the drummer the music starts "I've always been the kind of girl that hid my face so afraid to tell the world who I am inside but I have this dream right inside of me I'm going to let it show its time to let you know to let you know this is real this me I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now I'm going to let the light shine on me now I found who I am there's no way to hold it in no more hiding who I want to be this is me ... ( Joe starts) you're the voice I hear inside my head the reason that I'm singing I need to find you I got to find you your the missing piece I need the song inside of me I need to find you I got to find you… no more hiding who I want to be this is me" we stare into each other's eyes breathing hard "brit meet me down stairs, Katlyn go with her I don't want her killing herself or hurting herself ok just stick close to her please" begs Joe "ok" "ok JoeJoe I'll miss you" "and I you now promise me you'll watch where you walk I don't want to come down there to find you a bloody mess ok" "ok, I promise, promise me you won't walk into any walls on your way to see me" "I promise, I love you now go I'll see you in 10 minutes" "ok, I love you too" we kiss then me and Katlyn go down to the hang out room I walk over to the stereo I pick up the cd on the table beside it and put it in the stereo but before I can choose a song someone pulls me close then reaches past me and turns "when you look me in the eyes" on and whispers the lyrics into my ear when the song ends I turn around and hug Joe he smiles, I get up on my tiptoes and I kiss him he returns it, Katlyn gets jealous she tries to pull me off Joe but he just tightens his arms around my waste, she starts to pace not paying attention to where she's pacing and she bumps into nick they both fall over nick falls on top of katlyn making no move to get up instead he kisses her she returns it, that's when Kevin walks in "man everyone has a girl but me, no fare" that's when Jen walks in " I wouldn't be so sure about that kevy I am Your fiancé after all" instead of answering her he kisses her she returns it, Joe and I stop kissing "I'll be right back I have to use the restroom" "ok I'll be right here" I go to the restroom on my way out I trip and hit my head on the sink which knocks me out someone walks in and screams "oh my god" then runs out Joe hears and runs to the restroom to find me unconscious and covered in blood he kneels beside me "I knew I should have made Katlyn go with you, I'm so sorry it's my fault this happened" I wake up and sit up I lift up Joe's face by his chin so I can see his eyes "no Joe it's not your its mine I tripped and hit my head on the sink all by myself you didn't push me no one did ok, but I'm fine see" he looks at my face "its just a small cut" "but then why is there so much blood" "I'm a heavy bleeder and I cut my wrist when I fell" "oh ok, let's go back to the hang out I have a first aid kit I'll fix you up" "ok" we stand up and walk back into the hang out room I sit down Joe gets the first aid kit he washes the cuts he puts a bandage over the cut on my forehead then kisses it then he gently wraps gauge on my left wrist he kisses that too I giggle "do you feel better now" "yes much better, what about you how do you feel" relaxed and protective of you, happy for the first time in a long time, I feel like my old self again, and those are my jeans your wearing my favorite pair of skinny jeans" "I was wondering when you'd notice, do you like how they look on me" "oh yes, I'm can't believe you kept them for all these years" " I would never get rid of them, you gave them too me after I had spilled my drink on the pants I was wearing I haven't really washed them since you gave them too me because they smelled like you and they still do" " I see I still have your pants I'm wearing them now" "I see, so Kevin's getting married when is the ceremony?" "In 3 months he wants you to be the maid of honor" "ok what color dress" "um red" "ok so do you think you'll get married someday" " yes I do( he looks at me and smiles) I hope to marry you one day, hey do you remember when we were in kindergarten and I proposed to you with a 25cent ring and you said yes?" "yes I still have the ring" I clutch the ring tight in my hand and smile "do you still want to marry me?" "yes I do" suddenly he puts a diamond ring on my finger and just as his brother Kevin comes in Joe drops down to one knee he pulls out a 25 cent ring takes me by the hand and asks " Brittany will you marry me?" "yes! I will" he puts the cheap ring on my finger I smile and kiss him then caress Kevin's cheek with my hand and close my eyes I erase what he just saw from his mind then walk over to Joe I'm nearly to him when I faint and crash to the floor with a thud Joe gasps he picks me up and lay's me on the sofa he kisses my forehead I wake up 1 hour later "Joe what happened?" "you passed out" "oh, where is everyone?" " asleep on the floor" " oh, well wake them up I wanna go back to your place and talk to you in your room ok?" "ok, yo wake up lazy bums" they groan and go back to sleep " I SAID YO TIME TO WAKE UP!!!" "ok, ok we're up" " we're leaving brit wants to talk to me at home at our home and we all came in the same car so let's go" "ok, ok" we all go out separate doors as me and Joe head towards the car we are ambushed by paparazzi I hide my face in Joe's chest he picks me up and runs to the car I flip off the nearest pap guy before Joe ducks into the car still holding me tight in his arms followed by Kevin +Jen and Nick + Katlyn their mom drives off I'm still in Joes arms when we reach his house he carries me inside we're ambushed by paparazzi before we get to the door he shoves through them and takes me inside up to his room he sets me on his bed then changes into his pj pants he sits by me and calms me down "here you can sleep in my pajama top I never where it" "ok" I stand up not seeing the paparazzi outside the window and i take my top off and my bra thats when i see the flash of a camra. "oh my god someone is takeing pictures of me"i collapse on the bed in tears joe goes outside joe goes out side "get the fuck away from my house now yall traumatized my girlfriend earlier now ur takeing topless photos of her now yall scatter before i fucking kill someone kay" they scatter all exept one but joe doesn't see him and he goes inside punching the wall before comeing back ito the room bloddyinh his knuckles


End file.
